Merry Christmas, Mr. Bean
Merry Christmas, Mr. Bean is the seventh episode in the live-action TV series, and a Christmas episode. It originally aired over ITV on December 29, 1992. Plot Act One: Christmas decoration shopping Mr. Bean visits Harrods during a very busy Christmas shopping spree, causing his usual brand of chaos by behaving rather inappropriately while inside such a prestigious department store. After parking directly at the front of the store and harassing a man dressed as Father Christmas by pulling his fake beard. Once inside the store Bean proceeds to shop for Christmas decorations, subjecting them to his usual scrutiny—if it breaks, don't buy it. But he only takes one. He then notices packs of Christmas lights which he tests using the same socket used for the exterior Christmas lights, plunging the exterior of the store into darkness in the process. Afterwards, he goes to pay for his items when he looks around the shop and then starts playing with the figurines in an in-store display, performing his own Nativity scene involving a Royal Guard parade, sheep (and a sheepdog he accidentally throws in and retrieves from above), a lorry, a Dalek, a T-rex, a helicopter with a magnet, all the characters repeatedly shushing each other and also the bedroom of a barbie house. The store manager stops him by putting a figurine of a policeman onto the set. Bean is giving his bag of shopping and leaves content with his work while the store manager looks on. Act Two: In town Bean meets his girlfriend in town, she sees a beautiful ring inside a shop window (next to a portrait of a couple) and drags him over to it trying to give him the message that she wants it as a present. He lets her know he understands, and she is happy to see him entering the shop after she leaves.. He wins a free turkey by cheating, then upon seeing another man dressed as Father Christmas decides to pull the beard again (only for the beard to be real), causing Bean to make a quick exit while the man recovers. He also volunteers to collect money for a Salvation Brass Band performing in the shopping centre. He catches a young boy robbing people and, rather than return the stolen items, instead forces the boy to donate them and gives the thief's items to the band conductor. Bean then ends up conducting the band in his own way while the conductor tries on the items that the pickpocket stole. Mr Bean leaves to buy a Christmas tree, however the last ones are sold. He therefore decides to steal the town's very large Christmas tree instead.. Act Three: Decorating At home Bean prepares for Christmas Eve by setting up the top of the Christmas tree that he stole. Meaning to saw off more of it, he drops it, crashing down on the fence and street below. Mr Bean then seals an envelope and takes several Christmas cards, out to door only to drop them back through his letter box and acts surprised — all of the same design, and hangs them on a string above the tree. After, he makes a “super cracker”, a Christmas cracker with many fuses from other crackers. He lights the fireplace and puts out the stockings for Father Christmas; one for himself, one for his Teddy and a tiny one for a mouse but he meows instead of saying merry Christmas. He tries to find something good to watch on TV despite war films airing on every channel. A group of carol singers arrive at the door and Bean sits down, drinking wine and eating chocolates while he listens and then slams the door in their face rudely, without giving them anything, even though he brings his box of chocolates to the door. Now tired, Bean takes off his robe and goes to Bed. Act Four: Christmas morning The next morning, Bean wakes up excited and discovers what Father Christmas gave him. In his stocking was his other sock, Teddy got a tin of two drawing pins to replace his eyes. The eyes give Teddy a new look, so Bean holds up Three fingers to test the new eyes. The mouse got a piece of cheese—which Bean places on a mousetrap. Later that afternoon he starts to prepare the turkey, but loses his watch while stuffing it, and pokes his head inside, getting it stuck on his head just as Irma arrives. He picks up a crosscut saw to try to get it off, but accidentally freaks her out. She then helps Bean get the turkey off. Later, they have dinner (a sandwich and carrot slices each), she remembers the mistletoe she hung on his paper lamp earlier and goes to give him his present but hiding it behind his back, so he gets it if he kisses her. He mimics her and tries to kiss her but unwilling to, he tells her to look the other way while he grabs the present. Ignoring her anger, he opens it excitedly and it turns out it's a model classic ship. He then marvels at all the little bits and guns and parts in the plastic frame. Then he remembers her present, so Bean gives her it but she's puzzled at the fact it's rather big and flat: it turns out to not be the engagement ring she wanted, but the portrait used as part of the shop's window dressing for the ring, which he believed is what she was pointing to. She begins to cry, but Bean says to himself "I forgot the main bit" He takes out a ring box and hands it to her. As she opens the box eagerly, she discovers that, again, it was not an engagement ring but in fact a hook, meant for hanging the picture. She then leaves the flat angrily slamming the door behind her. A confused Bean mutters "What was wrong with it?" At the end of the episode, an outside view of Bean's window is given, as he pulls the "super cracker" he made earlier saying Merry Christmas to himself; it produces a bright flash seen through the curtains, with the town's tree below. Trivia *This is the final appearance of Irma Gobb in the live series as she finally dumps Mr. Bean for being extremely selfish. **She may have been with another boyfriend AKA the man who appeared in "Mr. Bean Goes to Town" who danced with her at the disco. *Running gag: Mr. Bean pulls Santa Claus' beard *The conductor is shown putting on jewelry in what is presumably his car, implying he isn't donating what he collects, but is rather greedily stealing it for himself. *The turkey scene is reused in the film Bean. It is also an inspiration for the animated series episode, "Dinner for Two." *This a second time Mr. Bean send himself a letter; the first is in "The Return of Mr. Bean." *The usual opening credits of Mr. Bean's television series (showing the words "Mr. Bean" instead of the episode title) started with this episode. This did not happen on the original VHS release. *This episode went back to being shot on video. The next episode would be shot entirely on film. Category:Episodes